


Usable Magic

by SherlockianWhovian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cursed Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Hurt Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Hyperion Heights, KnightRook, Magic, Rogers Whump, Saved By Rumple, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Eloise invites Rogers to the greenhouse so he can get some answers. He ends up finding out much more than he expected.





	Usable Magic

“Come to the greenhouse at 7pm and I’ll help you find the answers to some of your questions.” Eloise said with a sickly sweet smile.

“Why 7pm? Why can’t you just tell me now?” Rogers asked with a raised eyebrow.

“7pm, Detective. Don’t be late.” she replied, walking out of the station.

 

\---

 

When Rogers arrived at the greenhouse, the last thing he expected to see was a pentagram drawn on the floor and candles lit around the space. It looked as though Weaver’s cult could carry out a ritual at any moment.

“Eloise?” he called as he walked around the edge of the pentagram, gut instinct screaming at him to stay away. He regretted not informing Weaver about the meeting, he could feel in his bones that something bad would happen.

He was suddenly pushed hard and he stumbled, his feet landing inside the pentagram’s lines. He gasped as he was dragged further into the centre, an invisible force stopping him from taking a step outside the neatly drawn lines.

“Evening, Detective.” Eloise said, casually walking towards him.

“It was you, Weaver was right!” Rogers realized with horror, trying and failing to step out of the pentagram, “What the hell have you done to me?”

“Most pentagrams keep magical folk in, but mine is special you see, it can contain those without usable magic.” she smirked.

“Usable magic?” he repeated in confusion.

“You may not be able to wield magic but your body is infused with it. You were born in a realm with magic, it’s natural for you to have a little magic inside of you.” she explained.

Rogers looked at her as though she were insane, “Eloise, I can get you help. Magic isn’t real.”

“Yes, you’ll be helping me.” she agreed, “I’m going to drain your body to refill my little device. It’s quite clever really. You won’t fully charge it, you’re too weak for that, but you’ll give it a little boost.”

“Why are you doing this? Why me?” Rogers asked, trying to delay her, “I saved you, I brought you home. I’m on your side.”

“It’s such a shame you’ll die under a cursed identity, the great Captain Hook won’t even be buried at sea.” she smirked in mock sadness, activating the device, “I was going to let you live a little longer, you know. I do enjoy your confused face, but you’re in the way now, Detective.”

Rogers doubled over and cried out in pain, nausea and panic rolling through him as his life was forcibly ripped from him.

“Don’t bother trying to resist, you’re not strong enough.” she sneered, “I doubt you’ll even last a few minutes. Hook may be a survivor, but Rogers isn’t.”

Rogers fell to his knees, his arms still wrapped around his torso as if he could protect his life force from being taken. He closed his eyes and tried to fight back, to stay alive. He thought back to when he’d been shot, to the blonde woman who’d kept him alive until the ambulance arrived, and he focused on imagining her face and voice. She’d been his angel then and now he hoped that just the thought of her could help him keep going until help arrived.

“No! Rogers!” came Tilly’s cry as she ran into the greenhouse, Weaver close behind her, “I said you were a monster, I said you were!”

“Turn it off, dearie.” Weaver hissed at Eloise, moving towards her with determination.

“You have no magic here, Dark One, you can’t stop me.” she smirked.

“That’s not strictly true.” Weaver replied.

Rogers slumped sideways, his knees no longer able to hold his body up. He lay on his side on the floor, opening his eyes and watching his life continue to flow into her device. As his vision began to darken and the world around him began to fade out, he heard a commotion and suddenly there were hands on him, careful touches with pleading voices. He let go and slipped away into the darkness.

 

\---

 

Rogers slowly pulled himself from sleep and blinked open his eyes. He looked up at the ceiling above him as the memories flooded his mind. He’d been tricked by Eloise and she’d tried to kill him as part of one of her strange rituals.

“You’re awake!” Tilly exclaimed as she looked up from her sketch pad, a large smile on her face.

“How long have I been asleep?” Rogers asked softly.

“Days and days.” she replied, “Weaver tried to give you all of your energy back, but you still needed more help afterwards.”

“Where is Weaver?” he asked.

“Getting more coffee. He’ll be back soon.” Tilly explained, “Shall we play chess?”

“I doubt I’ll offer much of a challenge.” he said, pushing himself into more of a sitting position as she set up the board.

“Good, it’s only fair that you let me win from time to time.” she teased. She sat on the end of the bed beside his legs, the chessboard set up on the table between them.

They’d barely moved more than a handful of pieces when Weaver arrived with coffee, “Tilly, could you step outside for a moment?” he asked, placing the cups down.

Rogers waited until Tilly was outside and the door was shut before he looked to his partner, “Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?”

“That depends whether you’re prepared to keep an open mind.” Weaver replied, sitting down in the chair beside the bed, “Are you?”

“There’s clearly something bigger going on here and I need to know what.” Rogers decided, “Tell me the truth, please.”

“Magic is real.” Weaver began, “Everyone in Hyperion Heights is from the Enchanted Forest. We were brought here by a curse, which is why we all have curse identities and memories.”

“The Enchanted Forest?” Rogers repeated.

“I know how it sounds but it’s true.” Weaver replied, “In our world, you were Killian Jones but you also went by Captain Hook. The curse has made you into the opposite of what you were in our world, to stop you from remembering the truth.”

“You think that I’m Captain Hook?” Rogers asked.

“I don’t think, I know.” Weaver chuckled humorlessly, “You and I have quite the past, we’ve known one another for centuries.”

“And Eloise? Where does she sit in all of this?” Rogers asked, reaching out and taking hold of the black rook on the corner of the chessboard.

“She’s a powerful witch, one that you’ve had dealings with before.” Weaver explained vaguely, “The past doesn’t matter right now. What matters is that we find her and we stop her.”

“I’ll help. In any way that I can.” Rogers replied with a serious nod, “Where is she now?”

“She got away, but it won’t be long before we catch her.” Weaver responded, “Rest up Detective, we’ve still got a long fight ahead of us.”


End file.
